Equestrian Christmas
by Windrises
Summary: Takes place in the Equestria Girls universe. Rarity helps Flutershy with a project, but some new feelings might cause trouble for the big holiday.


Note: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls is based on Hasbro's My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic which was created by Lauren Faust.

The students were excited that there was no school for the next two weeks. They started running around the hallway while feeling tons of excitement. Principal Cinch sternly said, "Stop running around the school. It's bad for your reputation." The students ignored her which made her angry.

Twilight Sparkle was walking with her friends, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Sunset Shimmer, while talking about the upcoming weeks. Twilight said, "I'm excited for Christmas, but going two weeks without learning anything at school sounds so dull."

Rainbow Dash replied, "Don't be such a dork." Twilight angrily stared at Rainbow Dash.

Applejack said, "The big Christmas party is at my house."

Rarity replied, "Oh no. You live in that icky barn."

Applejack sighed and said, "It takes place in the house that's next to my barn."

Rarity replied, "That makes things less repulsive."

Applejack sarcastically said, "What a generous thing to say."

Fluttershy smiled and said, "I have something to announce."

Rainbow Dash sighed and said, "Say it quickly, because I don't care."

Twilight replied, "Don't be rude."

Rainbow Dash replied, "But being rude is my main personality trait."

Applejack said, "Your main personality trait is supposed to be loyalty."

Rainbow Dash looked guilty while saying, "I forgot that which is why I've been littering the school and blaming it on Flash Sentry." Fluttershy tried to get the others to focus on what she was trying to say, but she was so shy that she struggled to get her friends to pay attention to her.

Sunset Shimmer replied, "Framing Flash was a rude thing to do."

Rainbow Dash sighed and said, "Then I'll stop doing it, but I'm going to miss being rude."

Twilight asked, "Are you ever going to grow up?"

Rainbow Dash answered, "My personality trait is loyalty, not maturity."

Rarity replied, "Fluttershy was trying to tell us something, but you keep interrupting her."

Twilight said, "Um, sorry about that Fluttershy. What were you trying to say?"

Fluttershy smiled and said, "I'm working on having a shelter built for the sweet animals that don't have a home. I'm hoping to have it ready before Christmas so that all of the cute animals can enjoy the safety and love of Christmas."

Applejack replied, "No offense Fluttershy, but Christmas is coming up rather soon. I'm not so sure that you'll be able to get it ready in time."

Rarity folded her arms and said, "If you keep talking like that you'll break Fluttershy's confidence."

Applejack replied, "I'm sorry, but my personality trait is honesty."

Rarity said, "What a unstylish personality trait to have."

Fluttershy nervously said, "I have a crew that's working on the building part, but finding somebody to make blankets and outfits for the animals is hard."

Rarity got excited and replied, "I'll do it."

Fluttershy said, "I'm flattered by your offer Rarity, but it's probably too much work for one person."

Rarity was a extremely hard working person when it comes to fashion, because it was her main passion in life. She confidently said, "I'm up to the task. How many blankets and outfits do you need?"

Fluttershy nervously answered, "Fifty."

Rarity's friends thought was a lot of work to get done in less than two weeks, but Rarity wasn't scared by the thought of doing that much work. She put her hands on her hips and said, "That seems like a challenge I can accomplish."

Fluttershy nervously asked, "Are you sure that you can do all of that Rarity? I'd hate to give you too much work."

Rarity replied, "Don't worry Fluttershy. This is a exciting challenge for me."

The next day Fluttershy and Rarity went to a small building that was being used for animals that didn't have a home. Rarity asked, "What type of animals are allowed here?"

Fluttershy answered, "Well, I wanted to invite all kinds of animals, but the staff thought that letting bears, snakes, and dragons would be too dangerous. Cats, dogs, birds, and rabbits are all welcome here. I hope I can convince the others in let in ponies someday."

Rarity replied, "Better not invite too many types of pets."

Fluttershy asked, "Why not?"

Rarity jokingly answered, "You might put Littlest Pet Shop out of business."

Fluttershy giggled and said, "That would be the ultimate Christmas present for Fisher Biskit."

Rarity opened up a bag that she brought with her. The bag contained materials that she planned on using to make blankets and outfits for the pets. Fluttershy checked up on the pets and brought them food and drinks while Rarity worked on the blankets and outfits.

A few hours later Fluttershy finished brushing the hair of every single animal that was staying in the building. She walked up to Rarity and asked, "How's progress going?"

Rarity smiled with excitement while saying, "It's going wonderfully." Fluttershy looked around and saw dozens of blankets and outfits. Rarity made sure to make blankets and outfits of various different sizes so there would be stuff to keep every type of pet comfortable.

Fluttershy smiled and said, "You did a wonderful job Rarity."

Rarity replied, "Thank you. Did I make enough?"

Fluttershy said, "I didn't think that it was humanly possible to make that many in one day."

Rarity smiled and replied, "I do like to challenge the rules of what's humanly possible. However there seems to be one problem."

Fluttershy asked, "What is it?"

Rarity answered, "There seems to be a complete lack of any Christmas relate stuff in here."

Fluttershy said, "Getting the other stuff ready seemed like so much work that decorating the place for Christmas didn't seem like something that could be done."

Rarity replied, "It seems like we have more time than you thought we would so lets give this place some Christmas charm."

Fluttershy and Rarity spent an hour putting Christmas decorations in the building. They put a Christmas tree, stockings, and various other Christmas stuff. They stood around and looked at all of the Christmas stuff that they put up. Fluttershy said, "Thank you Rarity. You did a splendid job and you did far more than I would of ever asked for."

Rarity replied, "You're welcome Fluttershy. It was a wonderful experience to make so many good outfits for the adorable pets. However, we might not be standing in the best place."

Fluttershy looked up and realized that she and Rarity were standing under the mistletoe. Rarity gave Fluttershy a quick kiss. Fluttershy blushed with embarrassment while asking, "Why did you do that?"

Rarity answered, "It's what you're supposed to do when you're under the mistletoe."

Fluttershy felt confused about how to respond to what just happened. She said, "Um, thank you."

Rarity replied, "You're welcome."

Fluttershy said, "All of the work has been taken care of early thanks to your generosity. We can go home now."

Rarity replied, "Okay. I look forward to seeing you at Applejack's Christmas party."

Fluttershy said, "I'm sure it'll be a nice time."

Rarity hugged Fluttershy and said, "I'll see you at the party."

Fluttershy went home and thought about what happened. She was incredibly thankful to Rarity for all the helpful things that she had done, but she was confused by the kiss. She whispered, "Did Rarity just kiss me because we were under the mistletoe? It was so sudden and I don't know why, but it felt heartwarming. Rarity probably just meant it as a joke, but it's hard to tell. Part of me felt like it was something more meaningful than a joke. It felt heartwarming in a weird way."

The next day Fluttershy had a nice day of Christmas shopping for her friends, but she still had thoughts about Rarity in her head. She was too shy to ask Rarity about it so she decided to call Twilight Sparkle instead. Twilight picked up the phone and said, "Hi Fluttershy. How did pet building mission go?"

Fluttershy said, "Very well. Rarity was a big help. She got more done in one day than a regular crew could do in two weeks."

Twilight replied, "Rarity sure does have a hard working and generous heart."

Fluttershy nervously said, "I have something to ask you, but it's super embarrassing."

Twilight tried to calm Fluttershy down by saying, "I would never make fun of you so don't worry."

Fluttershy asked, "Have you ever been kissed by anybody while under the mistletoe?"

Twilight blushed and said, "Yes."

Fluttershy asked, "When that happened was it a friendship thing or a romance thing?"

Twilight answered, "It's almost always a romance thing, but I suppose friends have done that."

Fluttershy nervously said, "Okay."

Twilight was starting to catch on to what's going on so she asked, "Who kissed you under the mistletoe?"

Fluttershy blushed and nervously said, "I'm sorry Twilight, but I'm too embarrassed to say anything else."

A week later Fluttershy and her other friends went to Applejack's house for the Christmas party. Fluttershy walked in. Granny Smith walked up to her and asked, "Would you like some apples?"

Fluttershy asked, "Are they Christmas apples?"

Big McIntosh answered, "Yep."

Fluttershy asked, "Are they fresh?"

Big McIntosh answered, "Nope."

Fluttershy tried to avoid hanging around Rarity and Twilight, because she was still feeling embarrassed about the kiss under the mistletoe. Twilight knew that Fluttershy was trying to hide her feelings so she walked up to Fluttershy and said, "You need to tell me."

Fluttershy asked, "What do I need to tell you?"

Twilight answered, "You need to tell me who kissed you under the mistletoe."

Fluttershy blushed with embarrassment and said, "There's no need for me to tell you that."

Twilight replied, "The truth needs to come out."

Fluttershy said, "I want to keep the truth hidden in a box forever."

Twilight replied, "I just want to help you."

Fluttershy said, "I shouldn't of told you about the kiss under the mistletoe. It wasn't a big deal." She walked to the drink table to avoid talking to Twilight.

Twilight walked to the living room and noticed that Rarity was decorating the living room. She asked, "Why is Rarity decorating a room that's already been decorated? This isn't even her house."

Applejack replied, "I kept trying to tell Rarity that, but she was having so much fun putting up all kinds of fancy Christmas decorations around the place."

Rarity said, "This room needed so many stylish Christmas stuff."

Applejack replied, "Whatever." Applejack walked to the kitchen to get more apple juice.

Twilight said, "Fluttershy is driving me crazy."

Rarity replied, "She's getting close to getting her license so that seems fitting."

Twilight said, "She made a big deal about somebody kissing her under the mistletoe, but she won't tell me who did it."

Rarity nervously replied, "I'm the one who kissed her."

Twilight asked, "Why?"

Rarity answered, "It seemed like the proper thing to do while under the mistletoe."

Fluttershy tried to walk to a different room, but Twilight said, "I found out that Rarity's the one who kissed you. You better talk to her." Twilight left the room.

Fluttershy had a big blush on her face. Rarity asked, "Did you and Twilight talk about the kiss I gave you?"

Fluttershy nervously said, "Yes. I'm sorry Rarity, but it was such an unexpected thing that I didn't know how to react."

Rarity replied, "No need for you to be the one who's sorry. I admit that it was a rather weird thing to do. I thought it would be cute and funny."

Fluttershy looked a little sad while asking, "It was just a joke?"

Rarity said, "Well, I thought it would be a little amusing, but it was also sweet."

Fluttershy asked, "What do you mean?"

Rarity said, "You were being such a lovely and kind person to me. That moment felt more heartwarming than I expected it to be. I didn't say anything about it, because I was being shy too."

Fluttershy asked, "Did you enjoy the kiss?"

Rarity smiled and answered, "Yes. Um, did you like the kiss?"

Fluttershy blushed and said, "Yes."

Fluttershy and Rarity looked up. They were standing under the mistletoe again. Fluttershy and Rarity kissed each other. They both had big blushes of embarrassment, but they were also happy. Fluttershy said, "Thank you Rarity."

Rarity replied, "You're beautiful in terms of heart and looks."

Fluttershy smiled and said, "I'm hardly anything special in comparison to you."

Twilight walked by and asked, "What happened?"

Rarity said, "Friendship is where magic comes from, but mistletoe brings out the magic in romance."

Twilight replied, "I'm glad you two have a new relationship."

Fluttershy said, "Hold the phone." Twilight held her cellphone. Fluttershy said, "Rarity and I need time to figure out how we really feel about each other."

Rarity responded, "I have a crush on you."

Fluttershy blushed and couldn't hide how she felt any longer. She said, "I have a crush on you too." Fluttershy and Rarity smiled while holding hands with each other. It was the most magical Christmas that they had dealt with in a long time.


End file.
